GXZKingMii
RNPAOAT is a show hosted by Ryan Newman. he has his legendary Guardian Plushies to do their own gameplay adventures and reveals with him and channel updates. he has been dreaming to become a hero have superpowers from Dragon Ball Z like Kamehameha's Ki Blasts and to become a Super Saiyan and to become rich. he is dreaming to have his own girlfriend who has really long hair. he has a brother and sister named Aaron and Danielle. everyone is counting on Ryan. he has his own guardian pokemon named Shaymin. Ryan says some funny things that makes himself laugh and sometimes things make him upset and sad when someone makes him sad and upset. the left behind plushie named Eren Yeager came to RNPAOAT Place and Ryan told him that RNPAOAT GX is cancelled. he cancelled it for him. so now a new and powerful adventure awaits the gang in RNPAOAT Z Kai. due to the lack of missing something RNPAOAT Z Kai is cancelled and so is RNPAOAT LIVE a new show is called RNPAOAT D@N News. when Ryan is in Matt's explorer he was thinking about making a new RNPAOAT series called RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games where the shadow games are recreated by M specially his name is Mewtwo new plushies will be in the series including Deoxys Nico Robin Meta Knight Chesnaught Donkey Kong Diancie and Kid Goku from the original Dragon Ball. new villains will be Mewtwo Darkrai Dr Eggman Rayquaza Vegeta and Majin Buu. RNPAOAT RTSG stands for RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games and also it is a crossover between RNPAOAT GX and RNPAOAT Z Kai. Ryan has two accounts called Facebook and Twitter. Ryan has an account Ryu Nefari. it may be discontinued due to Ryan being more unpopular and unfair. all of his plushies including himself will likely turn legends around and become RNPAOAT Master inside his house of RNPAOAT. Ryan has a special subscriber called Shadic678 and he is working towards the goal of 100 subscribers. Ryan has 3 PS3 games like DBZ games and Sonic Generations. he is working on getting COD Ghosts and he heard his friend at school talking about COD Advanced Warfare but it was on both XBOX PS4 and PS3. some people play video games. Ryan was a gamer since he was 9 10 11 12 13 14 or 15. he likes Pokémon DBZ Sonic Mario SSF2 SSB4 and his most favorite game is SMG2 and his second favorite game on the 2DS is Pokémon Omega Ruby and SSB4 and also on the computer he likes the game MUGEN which downloads characters and arenas. RNPAOAT is the best heroic show to watch on Youtube. a new secret game on the PC is called Sonic World which has Super Transformations new characters and the controller feature and Ryan wants to play that game sometime in the feature. Bowser Jr was given to Ryan by his sister Danielle on Wednesday when he got of the bus Eren opened the package and it was Jr and also Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker the movie was inside. that day ago on October when he and his mom are about to go to a meeting he discovered a package in her jeep. he opened it up his own Mii plush and DBZ Battle Of Gods the movie were both inside. Sonic & Tails came to RNPAOAT Place from Toys r us to live with him and his plushies. Super Sonic and Xerneas came to RNPAOAT Place to so they could be with Ryan and his guardian plushies. they were Ryan's Christmas presents. due to Ryan's reaction of happiness RNPAOAT GX is finally Reawakened. not because it is cancelled. it is uncanceled. when Ryan got home with Matt he saw something running and he told his mom it was a fat cat. she said no it was Michael Gale The Cat who made his first appearance in RNPAOAT in his reality and it was Ryan's friendly cat who is going to appear in some RNPAOAT videos and has a lot of experience in his power level just like Ryan and Super Cape Sonic. Ryan calls his mom funny mompy and likes to be the first to get new stuff. he wants to get an XBOX ONE with the Kinect for Easter and new Plushies too because RNPAOAT is the best show to watch on Youtube. the Japanese version of Pokemon Soul Silver came in for Ryan so that he could do a gameplay on it someday in the feature. RNPAOAT Soul Silver X will be a new Crossover between RNPAOAT RNPAOAT GX RNPAOAT Z Kai and RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games and a new Anime show that will be released at the end of time. Ryan discussed with his fans on youtube that he will not be uploading videos until Mid Winter Break. Ryan bought a new game called Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare which is for his PS3 System and unboxed it. Ryan may mention that he has Kioken x1000 in his body and will be having a Super Hyper and a Legendary Hedgehog transformation sometime in the feature when he awakens the power. Ryan was daydreaming about bringing back RNPAOAT Z Kai sometime in the feature. Mid Winter Break is over and it is almost time for him to go back to school. he has work experience on mondays and wednesdays. it is almost the month of March. he does not know he would get an XBOX ONE or not. he likes taking breaks from school. he has a new kioken attack called x100000. he did a walkthrough on Pokemon Soul Silver but it was cancelled. it marks package day on February 27th 2015. as Ryan prepares for Kid Goku as a hero of the original Dragon Ball and also Majin Buu which he will be both Hero and Villain. he will be a hero on the original RNPAOAT and a villain on RNPAOAT RTSG. on March 2nd Chef Peepee will be returning to RNPAOAT and also Black Yoshi will be returning to RNPAOAT as well. Ryan was thinking about adding Fan Made Fusion Characters to his videos like Maric and all characters but he will have to make them as plushies first. when changing his mind about getting an XBOX ONE he decides he wants a computer instead. he wants a desktop. Ryan ordered a plush that is a girl and has a beautiful long hair and his girlfriend. her name is Meloetta. Ryan said to his fans on Facebook RNPAOAT makes all the love for him and his Guardian plushies. Ryan says to his mother that if he stays home from school he gets in trouble by the school. if he goes to school then he could get paid. RNPAOAT GX Episode 6 is finally out. RNPAOAT RTSG still has to wait until days of peace and counting. RNPAOAT gets ready for Springtime and Summertime. Ryan decided not to go and gets in trouble by the school. Black Yoshi came in but it was a different version and Ryan's girlfriend came in. her name is Meloetta. she has her beautiful long hair wrapped all over him and she was hugging and kissing him saying I love you Ryan and he goes your hair is so beautiful. Due to having scratches all over his arm Ryan Finally got rid of his cat Michael G and made him move to Matt's place. Ultimate Sonic Universe Episode 8 is finally out. he wants Sonic EXE to be a Plush sometime in the feature Ryan has two non RNPAOAT accounts called Zephyr Shadow and Super Mario Blogger 350. Ryan really wants a protector that lies from the Dragon Ball world. his name is Trunks. Majin Buu's Super False Transformation was revealed on the first episode of RNPAOAT RTSG its name was Ultimate Majin Buu. Super Sonic learned the ability to absorb characters Super False Transformations in the first episode of RNPAOAT RTSG. Ash returns to RNPAOAT Place so he could be Ryan's watcher. Ryan looked on Google and saw Korrina with her hair down and on TV. he said to his mother I wanted a girlfriend with the hair like that. Bowser returns to RNPAOAT Place and sees his son Bowser Junior. Ryan sees the girl named Supreme Kai Of Time and he wants to call her his Ex-Girlfriend and wants her as a plush when Funimation makes her as a plush sometime in the feature. it marks Easter yesterday and Ryan saw Trunks GT sitting on the washer along with his amiibo figures. it marks the day of Jet's arrival in RNPAOAT Place as Ryan waits for him to come. Jet has returned to RNPAOAT Place and Eren and Kirito fought over not helping. Jet greeted the boys and Sonic came in showing off his super form. unlikely the video has stopped saying not enough memory. and Ryan made two parts of 2 saying Jet The Hawk returns parts of 1 and 2. before Jet's arrival Ryan Eren Kirito Kid Goku his mother and his nephew went to Lakewood and had something to eat only just Ryan. He will be recording RNPAOAT Z Kai episode 3 Jet's got issues. Jets False Transformation was revealed by Ryan and is going to appear in RNPAOAT Z Kai episode 3. The Mewtwo Downloadable code is given to him so he could get Mewtwo as a plush sometime in the feature because he is the Club Nintendo Member Of All Time in RNPAOAT Place. Ryan is trying to find himself his own work business like working in the office or working at the pizza shop but his mother told him his house is his workplace and he disagreed. Ryan ordered a costume off of Ebay and is doing Cosplay Sundays. he ordered an Academy Duelists Blue Uniform that is worn by somebody named Chazz Princeton. he is from the Anime Show called Yugioh GX. Ryan was watching a music video about him and was like a Obleisk Blue Duelist to him. his mother said he has to wait but he could not wait to order it. the music on this video was Nickleback's Song Hero from Spider Man. Ryan's mom bought a Thomas The Train for Bowser Junior to play with. when Ryan saves up money he will buy Bowser Junior a Train Table and railroad tracks for one week if he is behaving. meanwhile while Ryan was playing Mario Power Tennis He unlocked a surprising character named Petey Piranha and Ryan will be treating him as a baby and as a hero. Ryan has a Hulu Account. Ryan wants an XBOX ONE sometime in the feature. Ryan looked on Amazon and saw a Flat Screen TV with a wall mount and a hook up bundle. he wants to get it sometime in the feature. Ryan was up all night. he could not sleep. Ryan told his subscribers on Youtube that he would be doing Ryan's Legendary Randomness. he uploaded his first random gameplay video on Youtube. Ryan was looking at a grass type Pokémon that has yet to be found it is Treecko. the new episode of Ultimate Sonic Universe 2 is out. Ryan was watching it but there are to many sound effects so he had to turn it down all the way. The 7th episode of RNPAOAT GX is on the way and Chef Austin made his second appearance in RNPAOAT GX Episode 7 Break Time Is Here. Kid Goku's voice is different in the video game Dragonball Xenoverse. he is not sure his voice has changed. recently Ryan ordered a Japanese Wii off of Amazon. and it costs $90. he is going to do an unboxing video of it when it comes in for him. when he gets it he will be getting Japanese games including SSBB and Anime video games for his new Japanese Wii and he will be getting a white Super Smash Bros Edition Controller from Japan. Ryan Tries out RNPAOAT Hyper a new chapter in the RNPAOAT series. Ryan Responds to his cat Link and brings him back to RNPAOAT Place. he may go back to back. sooner or later Ryan will be getting his own house in Goodrich St. he will be having the same house as always. Ryan wants an upstairs bedroom two of them at Matt's place when he moves out of his own house with his mother. she showed him the upstairs and he just look at the couch at Rachel's room and he wants it but his mom told him he would get a bigger couch like it is a green couch. Ryan wants a new cat. his name is Johnathon Light The Cat. he is a big whole white and part black cat. Ryan wants another Wii U that has a Splatoon and a Nintendo Land game and is like a bundle to him. Ryan called his Mother and told her he wants it as an early Birthday present but his mom could not get it for him. Ryan quits school so he could be with his plushies all day. Ryan may be getting a New Nintendo 3DS XL as his early birthday present in August instead of the Splatoon Wii U bundle which is more expansive. Ryan learned a new word. it is called ain't nobody got time for this BS which is going to be a new episode on RNPAOAT Z Kai. Ryan's goal is to get a Japanese Wii U system. when he his mother and his team are having a meeting a package came in for Ryan when the mailman came. knowing his name was charley. he gave Ryan's mail to him and the magazine for his mother. Ryan opened it up and it was Big The Cat inside his package. he looks really big. but his new plushy keeps staring at her and she said she would throw and kick it like both a football and a basketball. Ryan wrote down saying RNPAOAT Hyper Episode 4 will be out starting this Saturday at anytime. Ryan was thinking about making a new RNPAOAT instalment called RNPAOAT ULTRA which is coming soon this Friday. it is the Sixth instalment of the RNPAOAT Series. List of RNPAOAT GX episodes. MK8 Unboxing And Gameplay The Gang Plays Outside Sonic Transformed A Powerful Warrior Appears The Legendary Chase Down For A Count Break Time Is Here RNPAOAT Z Kai Episode List Sonic the Hedgehog Quits KIrito eats. Chef Peepee/Chef Austin's first talk. Mega Blastoise attacks Jet's Got Issues Ain't Nobody Got Time For This BS/Explorers Of Sky Makes A Comeback/Captain Falcon Time RNPAOAT RTSG Episode List Sonic Generations Gameplay On The PS3/The Reveal Of Majin Buu's Super False Transformation. RNPAOAT Hyper Episode List A little house exploring/Racing fast like Sonic The Hedgehog on Mario Kart 8/ Bowser Junior gets really mean Watching a lot of anime. Treecko's back Waking Up Like Stupid/Ryan VS Bowser and Bowser Junior/Monkey D Luffy Attacks Ryan New Episode Coming Soon/Episode Not Titled Yet RNPAOAT ULTRA Episode List A New Threat/Treecko Learns Super Energy Beam/The Attack Of The Evil Enforcers List of characters in RNPAOAT Mario Sonic the hedgehog/Sonic, Sonic Boom Luigi Straw Hat Luffy,has a bad switching Disorder Link the Swordsman Kid Trunks Glaceon Vaporeon Shadow Shaymin Heroic Koopa Koopa Troopa Kirby Lucario,Mega Evolved Form Yoshi Chespin,who is annoying Silver the Hedgehog Tails the Fox,Sonic Boom Eren Yeager Luigi Victini Palkia Riolu,son of Lucario Larry Koopa Togekiss Froakie Drillbur Pansage,Chespin's soldier friend Grotle,Chespin's secondary soldier friend Pikachu Gogeta Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Monferno,closest friend of Koopa Stanley Marsh Kirito Pink Yoshi Tyrunt Kid Goku Majin Buu Chef Peepee/Chef Austin Bowser Junior Panchum Leafeon Xerneas Mega Blastoise Meloetta. has a Beautiful long hair Black Yoshi, different version Bowser Trunks GT Jet The Hawk Treecko Sylveon Big The Cat Transformed characters Cape Mario Cape Sonic Cape Ryan Zero Caped Koopa Cape Silver Cape Shadow Cape Chespin Zero Caped Monferno Cape Luigi Super Sonic Super Cape Sonic, has a higher power level Plush characters that Ryan wants Kyogre Black Yoshi, SuperMarioLogan version Kid Goku GT Amy Rose Peach Daisy Rosalina Hoopa Knuckles Raikou The Legendary Dog Piccolo Entei The Legendary Dog Shenron Suicune The Legendary Dog Mewtwo Cream The Rabbit & Cheese Princess Zelda Mikasa Ackerman Armin From Attack On titan Annie From Attack On Titan Sasha From Attack On Titan Meta Knight Donkey Kong Nico Robin Chessnaught Deoxys Rayquaza Diddy Kong Vegeta Diancie Darkrai Dr. Eggman Frieza Hatsune Miku Petey Piranha Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Groudon Latios Latias Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem Black Kyurem White Kyurem Super Saiyan 4 Goku Goku Cell Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Pan Gohan Krillin Axew Chris Thorndyke Fox Mccloud Nami Sora Mega Man Inuyasha Chaos Rouge The Bat Bokkun Giratina Espio The Chameleon Zorua Zoroark Greninja Red Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Yveltal Human Beings Ryan Newman 19 years old/will turn 20 years old on his birthday Roy Fisher 58 years old Aaron Newman 23 years old Danielle Newman 20 years old Tammie Newman 46 years old Caden Smith 3 years old Matt Shioleno 50 years old Rachel Shioleno 13 years old Ryan's pets Link The Cat, Brought back/goes back to back. Ash The Cat, returned to RNPAOAT Place Power Ups Cape Feather Master Emerald Chaos Emeralds Danielle's pets Michael G The Cat Otis Matt's pets Alleycat Sadie Catniss/Going To Be Getting Rid Of Soon